


Lost Time

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Sherlock and John compete to confess first.





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/166250010469/sherlock-i-have-something-to-tell-you-so-do)

“Sherlock, I have something to tell you.”

“So do I. John, I…”

“No, me first. I have to tell you this before I explode. I love you. Always have, actually. God, for years. And I don’t know what you’re going to say, and I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I had to say it. So, there. I love you, Sherlock.”

For a moment, Sherlock just stared at him. In amazement; God, he had managed to shock Sherlock Holmes. And then his lips were on John’s.

He was kissing John. Sherlock Holmes was kissing John Watson. Their mouths opened to each other, that delicious wet heat, and tongues were touching…

It blew John away.

It was John’s turn to look amazed when Sherlock finally pulled back.

“I love you too, you idiot.”

“God, we’re both idiots, aren’t we?”

“Practically everyone is.”

Sherlock grinned. John grinned back. Then they both burst out into giggles.

Just like at the start.


End file.
